bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Things Get Awry for Kemuri
After spending several months with Kami Kemuri and Lisa Yadomaru Seikatsu awakes to a bright new day unaware of the upcoming events. As the moon shines brightly in the pitch black night sky, the stars shine beautifully. The moon hovering above the earth. A single man stands upon a newly built house staring up thinking. "Your son...Okuri...he might be more trouble than thought." Kami says quietly. He then looks down feeling a hollows presence only to see Seikatsu Okuri standing on the ground below donning a hollow mask. Kami then floats down gently to the ground. "Okuri" Kami says calmly. Seikatsu then removes his mask and stares back at Kami. "What?!" Seikatsu said angrily. He did not get an answer. He then moved in closer. "Hell you won't" Seikatsu said forcing a answer from Kami. Seikatsu then grabs Kami shirt angrily. "Hell you want from me Kemuri". Seikatsu mask then reappears instantly. Kami then slowly reacts by grabbing hold of Seikatsu wrist that is holding up his shirt. "Calm down" Kami said slowly as he throws Seikatsu back. Seikatsu in a hollow voice then screeches loudly as he stare at Kami directly. "That's power" Seikatsu said devishly. He then brings out a katana from his sleeve and runs at Kami. Kami then grabs the katana. "Stop actin' weird" Kami said coldly. Seikatsu quickly dismiss this and jumps back into the sky. For a moment it becomes quiet. The silence is then broken when Seikatsu throws his katana at Kami attempting to stab him through his body and violently kill him. Kami then grabs the sword easily. "I don't repeat myself" Kami said unmoved. Seikatsu then begins to laugh loudly. "Hell Yeah! Show me what you got! Kami" Seikatsu yells as he points his finger at Kami shooting a cero at him. The cero then fires so quickly Kami is unable to dodge, it strikes Kami directly blowing apart the landsape and sending Kami to his knees. Kami then stands back up. Frowing Kami attacks Seikatsu grabbing his wrist. "Calm down please" Kami said trying not to show his sadness and pity for Seikatsu. Seikatsu dismisses Kami again not even able to hear anything else he brings out a seperate katana from his other sleeve slicing at Kami arm. Kami suprised jumps back. His arm cut and partially covered in blood. "Stop" Kami said again holding back tears knowing that no matter what he says now they will fight. Seikatsu then confronts Kami standing in front of him his face shielded by his mask. "Be happy I can't use my Resurreccion here" Seiaktsu said ominously. Kami then repeats what Seiaktsu says over and over. "Resurreccion...resurreccion...dammit" Kami said slowly regaining his composure. Kami then wiped away a single tear that rolled down his face. As the moon shined brightly upon the two they began to fight. Kami walked toward Seikatsu swinging fist at the young boy with seemingly all of his might. Seikatsu uses sonido to dodge the punch which misses and shatters the ground leaving a crater in the earth. Seikatsu then reappears behind Kami unleashing another cero from behind. "See ya in hell" Seikatsu shouts wildly. The cero then blast a hole through Kami shoulder. As blood trickles down Kami shoulder he turns around rapidly grabbing hold of Seiaktsu neck and slamming the crazed fighter into the ground angrily. Seikatsu then fights back by taking out the katana within his sleeve piercing Kami chest. Kami thne jumps back removing the sword in his chest throwing it on the ground in front of him. "I don't want to" Kami thought to himself. "I can't" Kami admitted aloud. "Course' ya can't. You to damn weak" Seikatsu said bitterly as he threw both his swords into the air and moved his hands downward forcing the blades to come swinging down rapidly to Kami. "I'll kill ya" Seiaktsu shouted. As the blades stab into Kami shoulder, blood drops to the ground. Birds fly throught the sky, a flock, a family of birds all together flying in the sky happily. Just then it begins to rain, to fast for the birds to react thunder booms and lightning strikes kiling all the birds in a single swoop breaking the ties within this family. In a single strike. "You dead yet" Seikatsu said angrily awaiting a response. Kami then frowns throwing the blades away from him. "I don't want to but...I have to" Kami said to himself he then ran at Seikatsu at full speed. Suprisngly Seikatsu was already behind Seikatsu using Sonido. Seikatsu then brings his foot up attempting to kick Kami in the chest. Kami then blocks with the hilt of his Zanpaktou. He then unsheathes his sword fully throwing Seikatsu backward. "I am sorry" Kami said as another tear rolled down his face. Seikatsu then grinned. "Hell Yeah!" Seikatsu shouts as he jumps back giving Kami some space to unleash his Zanpaktou. "Pledge Mamashojo" Kami said calmly as his Zanpaktou changed form from a katana to a daisho. Seikatsu then runs at Kami. They both then collide blades looking directly at each other. Kami then overpowers Seikatsu foricng him onto one of his knees. In a struggle Seikatsu tries to unleash another cero to no avail as Kami unleashed a blast from his Daisho up close. As Seikatsu gets blown back with a cuts across his body from right shoulder down to his waist Kami stand in front of the bleeding warrior. "Hell was that?!" Seikatsu asked questionagly removing his hollow mask. Kami then slices the air creating a acr of wind flying at Seikatsu, Kami then swinges more and more unleashing more wind blasts former from the arc Kami created with his Daisho. Seikatsu then fires a cero colliding with the attacks. He then flies into the sky. Kami then follows as fast as he could. Seikatsu then changing direction flies back down colliding with Kami in mid air. Kami daisho then changes into a nodaichi. Kami then agains overpower Seikatsu this time forcing him and throwing him in the sky to a nearby tree. Crashing into adn through several trees, Seikatsu begins to howl but not a scream of pain or fright but a howl of pure exceitement. Seikatsu then stops himself and charges back at Kami. Kami then slices at Seikatsu creating a acr of wind once again. "Kazekekkai" Kami said slowly as a blast of wind from the nodaichi was unleashed at Seikatsu. Seikatsu then collides with the blast of wind colliding with his Zanapaktou attempting to stop it from advancing on him. As Seikatsu is being pushed back by the blast of wind, he dons a hollow mask once again. After being pushed to the limit Seikatsu moves slightly diverting the attack and moving it out of Seikatsu way. He then charges at Kami once again. Much to Seikatsu dismay another blast of wind is fired from the nodaichi. "Dammit" Seikatsu sai in a angered hollow tone. Seikatsu then charges at the attack using shunpo to dodge it yet much to his dismay Kami had changed his blade to a katana and was now firing the Kazekekkai to rapidlyto dodge. The wind then began to circle around Seiaktsu slashing at him again and agian. "dammit..dammit..dammmit" Seikatsu said over and over again and he was cut by the wind. Kami then appeared in front of Seiaktsu. They both then clashed blades again as Seiaktsu donned his hollow mask once again. "No" Kami shouts as he grabs Seikatsu shirt and throws him to the ground. His sword then changes into a katana and he then unleashes anotherr barrage of Kazekekkai at Seikatsu as he falls to the ground. Seikatsu then begins to laugh as the blast miss and miss. Kami then looks down at Seikatsu puzzled. "Try again" Seiakatsu said tauntingly. "How" Kami said as he stares down at Seiaktasu. Just then a overbearing amount of spirit energy is released from Seikatsu. He then sonido'd up to Kami until they were face to face. His spirit energy then became visible. A massive blue colored skeleton then reveled itself around Seikatsu. The skeleton then fades away becoming a gas like smoke entering Seikatsu chest and arms. Seikatsu then breathes deeply. He then sonido'd closer to Kami punching in the chest sending him into the ground in pain. "Thats power" Seiakatsu said. As Kami falls to the ground in pain he quickly stands back up. Staring right back at Seikatsu as if the punch did nothing. Seikatsu then runs at Kami clashing fist with Kami, creating a crater underneath the two. The gravity around them then became heavy breaking the ground and shattering nearby rocks and trees ripping and tearing the landscape to nothing. They thne switch hands colliding with opposite hands. They then continue punching each other colliding again and again. They both then jump back realizing that a up close fight would get them nowhere. "You're a disgrace to your father" Kami finally said. Seikatsu then removes his mask gently and stares back at Kami with a cold glance. "Father...I've surpassed him..and you." Seikatsu said calmly. Seikatsu then looks up at the sky realizing that there is no turning back now. "Lets end this" Seikatsu said as he vanishes. Kami then remembers the past. Back to when he talked with Seikatsu's father back to when he held Seikatsu Okuri in his hand when he was a baby back when his life was saved by Seikatsu father. Kami then fadese back in looking upward realizing that he couldn't finish this. He could not or would not kill Seikatsu Okuri, he loved him like a son. Seikatsu Okuri stand at the very peak of a mountain standing looking down at Kami Kemuri. "I was smart..I tried to aviod getting to close to you. I know how deadly you are if I get to close.. but you're even strong from far away." Seikatsu then paused. "Too bad. One thing you hadn't thought about." Seikatsu then takes a deep breath. As his hollow mask begins to shatter as it reaches its limits. "Trueno Rugiendo Desde Los Cielos" Seikatasu shouted powerfully. He is then drenched in blue/purpulish reiatsu like lighnting. "This technique isn't perfected but I can still kill with it." Seikatsu said confidently. Kami blade then changes into a nodaichi. As Seikatsu draws close to Seikatsu thety both collide blades once again. This time nearby mountains, trees, rocks and even Shizukana Town in the distance begin to shake in distress as the power of the fight reaches the fartherst areas. The waterfal begins to cave in on itself, trees begin to fall over. Rocks and mountains shatter completely and Shizukana Town is nearly destroyed from the released energy from the two warriors. Seikatsu then begins to speak. "I have to do what I believe is right. I have to do this. You won't stop me." Seikatsu said calmly as he pierces Kami's body with his fist. "Goodbye Kemuri" Seikatsu said peacefully. Seikatsu then removes his fist, dropping Kami to the ground of pain, as he bleeds from the hole left in his chest. "It''s not as you wish. I won't change the world. I won't save the world. I'll destroy it!" Seikatsu finally said.'' Seikatsu then opens a garganta. He glances back down at Kami, and then at Shizuakana Town. He then leaves through the garganta. "I wonder what the espada or doing" Seikatsu said to himself. Kami then fades away into sleep. :::: The Next Morning As Kami wakes from the battle covered in blood and nearly dead he begins to think that their is no way he could have stopped Seikatsu. He then regrets his choice of holding back so much. "I should have gotten serious" Kami admitted sadly. He then looks up into the sky sadly thinking about the future of Seikatsu. Kami then closes his eyes thinking about Seikatsu.... :::: 1 month later... Seikatsu walk through a barren wasteland. Hollow lay around, covered in blood and defeated by him. Seikatsu looks at the sky. "Not strong enough" Seikatsu then dons his hollow mask instantly. He then flies off blood thirst for more to kill. .....What will the future hold. What is Seikatsu doing with the espada. Wil he join them or will he kill them all. What is his goal. Does he intend to save his captured friends or does he really wish to destroy the world? Seikatsu true goal will remain a mystery.